The Grass is always Greener on the other side
by Violet Poter
Summary: A phone call that changes everything...Tohru is forced to go live with her eighth cousin who beats her every night. What will Tohru's friends do when they find out? Especially Yuki... RxR!TxY and KxK.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fruits Basket fanfic! Yay. Be warned though, I have only read up to volume ten so I might not put things that happen in the eleventh volume. I hope you guys like this fanfic. I had the idea on the spur on the moment and stayed up late all week typing away (much to my mom's dislike).**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fruba.**

**Kyo and his master are in Kyo's room **

**Master: Kyo, I'm about to teach you something crucial to your learning.**

**Kyo: Okay **

**(Pause)**

**Kyo: Master, why are we going in my bed?**

**Master: Uh…just play along. I'm…teaching you…**

**Kyo: Master why are you taking off my clothes? Why are you taking off your clothes? Master? This is a little uncomfortable… **

**Chapter One: A normal day…or not**

"Okay everyone, you can put down your pencils," Sensei told her class. "Test is over!"

Several people shouted out in joy while others groaned. Tohru Honda was one of the people who shouted out in joy (but she didn't actually shout since we know how polite she is).

"You people can talk or do whatever until the period is over. There is no homework this weekend…you guys deserve a break," Sensei said smiling at her students. A lot more people shouted for joy this time.

As Sensei came around to pick up the math tests, Tohru stretched out her arms and sighed contently. She felt someone ruffle her hair, and looking up she found that it was Arisa.

"Hey kid! So I take it you think you did good?"

Tohru nodded, smiling brightly. "Yes! I'm positive I passed."

Arisa smiled and hugged Tohru. Hana slide over, and hearing their conversation she added a bit of her own praise. "Congratulations Tohru…I knew you would…do good…"

Kyo came up behind her and snorted. "I bet ya failed again, right Saki?"

Hana slowly turned towards him and said in her monotone voice, "I…did not fail…this time…" Electro waves crackled in the background as she continued on, "I…did study…this time. Tohru inspired me to do so…"

Kyo wanted to say some sort of back comment, but was eyeing the electric waves and decided it was best to say nothing.

Meanwhile, Tohru was telling everyone that she just passed because Yuki explained all the concepts to her.

"Then we should…give him something, Arisa. Yes?" Hana asked.

"W-what k-kind of 'something'?" Yuki asked, having just come over from his desk.

Kyo grinned, "Give him something real bad Saki. Like…a death penalty."

Hana stared at him. "I will give him nothing of the sort." She turned to Yuki. "I want to give you my thanks." Her expression softened slightly, "You helped our Tohru pass her test. "

Yuki smiled at Tohru, "But Tohru did most of the work. She knew all the material, she just needed some organizing."

"Oh but Yuki-kun, you took time out of your schedule to help me! I should be the one thanking you," Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki smiled again saying that he didn't mind, which made the entire prince Yuki fan club girls melt. Motoko, the first one to regain her composure after melting, shouted, "Tohru you witch! You're possessing Yuki again!"

Arisa strolled over to them while Hana gilded up behind them. Arisa grabbed Motoko's neck collar and whispered threateningly, "You should be glad that damn Sensei is here or I'd punch your eye so hard, it'd fall out."

Fear passed across Motoko's face but she tried as best as she could to look brave. "You don't scare me Yankee!" she spat at Arisa.

Electric waves crackled across the classroom as Hana said quietly, "I could…BEEP them with my electro-poison waves…and…curse them. …Megumi?"

Megumi popped up behind Hana. "You called sister?" he asked, in the same monotone voice.

The whole class, including the prince Yuki fan club girls, stared horrifically at Hana and her brother, all yelling the same thing, "WHERE THE HECK DID HE COME FROM?"

Motoko ran to the door and feverishly tried to open it. "W-why w-won't it open!" She yelled, frantically pulling it.

"Because………" Megumi started.

"Unless you stop bothering Tohru…I will not open the door…any day soon," Hana said, her electric waves crackling even more ferociously. The class, including Sensei, was piled up on one side of the classroom while the prince Yuki fan club girls were piled at the door. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Arisa were all standing behind Hana. Tohru finally had some sense to speak up.

"Um…Hana-san it's okay…they don't bother me that much," Tohru said in a small voice. But Tohru knew it was a lie as much as Hana did.

"That's…not true, Tohru. I know that they bother you a lot." Hana stared at Tohru until she gave in and nodded. Turning back to the prince Yuki fan club girls, Hana asked again, "So will you stop bothering Tohru?"

There was a pause until someone from the class yelled, "Just say yes, dammit!"

That seemed to knock some sense I into Motoko as she quickly nodded and sputtered, "Yes! We-we promise to stop bothering the witc-I mean Tohru!"

"Now please unlock this door!" Number two whined.

"I can not do that," Hana said simply.

"B-but-"

"I do not have the key…ask Sensei to unlock it…I am positive she has a key."

Sensei came out of the mob of students and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I do have a key." She pulled out her key chain. "NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, running over to the door and opening it. The class scampered out of the room in two seconds, happy to get away from Hana and her electric waves.

Kyo was staring at Hana, shocked. _Note to self: NEVER piss off Hana,_ he thought.

Arisa gave Hana a high-five, "Way to go Saki!"

"Thank you."

Tohru smiled at Yuki, "Hana is so nice."

Yuki smiled back. Seeing Hana through Tohru's eyes, he realised what she meant. "I supposed she is," he said.

BRING!

"Looks like the end of class," Yuki noted standing up.

"Wow, what a genius," Kyo said sarcastically.

Yuki grabbed Kyo's collar and muttered, "Well, at least I'm smarter than you, you stupid cat." He threw Kyo across the room and went over to pack his bag up.

From his crumpled form, Kyo yelled, "Hey are you calling me stupid?"

Tohru giggled at them and turned to her two best friends. "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Oh, I've gotta work," Arisa said. "Not that I want to…"

"Yes, and I must take Megumi to his piano lesson…" Hana said, motioning over to Megumi who was looking over a purse he had found.

Everyone in the room jumped.

"Oh Megumi! You're still here," Tohru exclaimed.

Megumi nodded. "Look what I found," he said holding up the purse. "It says that it belongs to a girl called Mo-to-ko."

Arisa grinned at Hana. "You know what this means, eh?"

Hana nodded. "Yes…"

"_What does it mean?"_ Kyo and Yuki asked.

Not answering their questions, Arisa and Hana smiled.

"Well, we've gotta go Tohru but we'll see ya tomorrow, 'Kay?" Arisa asked.

"Okay!" Tohru said. "See you guys tomorrow."

As Arisa, Hana and Megumi left the classroom, Yuki turned to Tohru. "We'd better get going if you don't want to be late for your job."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I don't have to work tonight," Tohru said smiling sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, I should have remembered. I'm so forgetful!" She hung her head. She suddenly felt someone lift up her chin and saw that it was Yuki.

Staring into her eyes he said, "Tohru, there is no need to be sorry. It's okay if you forgot. That means that we have more time to spend at the secret base tonight."

Tohru suddenly smiled again brightly, "Okay!" She grabbed her bags and headed out of the room. "Com'on Yuki-kun! Kyo-Kun."

As Yuki passed Kyo, he swore he heard him mutter, "Damn rat, always knows what to say to cheer her up."

KyoTohruYukiTohruKyoTohruYukiTohruKyoTohruYukiTohruKyoTohruYukiTohruKyoTohruYuki

And hence passed another normal day, as Tohru would call it, in the life of Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa and Hana. But the day was still not over; Tohru had the evening to get through, not that she knew she wouldn't enjoy it. When Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru got home, Shigure greeted them.

"Ah, my little flower has arrived!" He suddenly fell to his knees and motioned to Ayame, who was in the living room, to start the C.D. player. A beautiful slow and sad violin solo started. "Ohh Tohru! Please, oh please make me something good to eat with those delicate hands of yours! I'm starving!" He cried while the music went on (A/N: just imagine Shigure saying that while the typical sad violin music plays in the background).

Kyo punched Shigure while Yuki yelled at Ayame to turn off the music.

"First of all Shigure, Tohru's not your servant, so get it through your head! Don't boss her around!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru giggled. "It's okay, I don't mind making him a snack."

"Well you should!" Kyo yelled. The moment the words left his mouth, Kyo knew he shouldn't have said them. Tohru looked like she had been slapped. Everyone waited for what would happen next; would Kyo yell or say sorry? Kyo did neither. He muttered that he needed some time on the roof and ran away from the room.

After a pause, Yuki smiled sadly at Tohru. "Miss Honda, don't take what Kyo says personally. He doesn't mean it. I'm not saying this because I hate him, but because it's true. Kyo says things he doesn't mean to say sometimes. What he was trying to say was that he didn't like how Shigure was talking to you."

Tohru had her regular smile back on her face as she nodded, "Well, how about I make a snack for everyone?"

Yuki smiled, "That would be wonderful."

As the two teens headed into the kitchen, Shigure stared at their retreating backs.

Ayame was also starring. "I-I…can't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" Shigure said, "Yuki was actually being…considerate to Kyo! I guess Tohru really is changing them."

Ayame sighed happily. "Yes…and one day Yuki may even turn to love me!"

Shigure laughed. "Yeah…one day…"

Just then the phone rang. Shigure went to answer it while Ayame went back to watching TV.

"Hello?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, hello…is Tohru there? It's her grandfather. I need to speak with her about…" Shigure frowned at the next bit of news he was told.

"Uh, yes right away. I'll go get her." Shigure walked into the kitchen where Tohru was preparing some rice balls. This time Shigure had no comments, but only to say,

"Tohru, the phone's for you. It's…your grandfather."

"Oh grandfather!" Tohru exclaimed. _I wonder what he wants?_ She wondered.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. She also frowned at the next bit of news she was told. "Oh…um…okay. Yes. Right away. Tomorrow? Well…I supposed that's okay. No, not at all. Alright then, see you later." She hung up the phone and put her hands to her face.

Yuki rushed over to Tohru. "Miss Honda, what's the matter?"

Tohru's tearing face met Yuki's as well as Shigure's and Kyo's, who had come down from the roof at the smell of the rice balls. "I-I have to move out…"

There was a silence in the kitchen that was filled with Tohru's occasional sniffles and ticking of the clock. Kyo was the first to break it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"The Will…have to go live with my cousin…eighteen…tomorrow!" Tohru managed to get out between sniffles.

"What she means to say," Shigure explained, "is that a will was just discovered. Her mother left it. It was written when Tohru's father died. Kyoko said that if she ever died and her daughter left orphaned, Tohru should go and live with her eighth cousin, Yura. There's nothing she can do about this until she's eighteen, since the law says a child must have a guardian until they are eighteen."

"BUT-BUT THAT'S NOT FOR TWO YEARS!" Kyo yelled again. He stormed out of the room, most likely heading for the roof again.

Yuki stared at Tohru's now shaking form, as she cried. So Tohru was…leaving? How could this happen. "When is she leaving?" Yuki asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Shigure sighed knowing that Yuki wouldn't like the answer. "Tomorrow."

Tohru suddenly stood up straight and furiously wiped all the tears off her face. She put on the best smile she could and said over happily, "I, uh I guess I should pack, right?" She ran from the room, all the way upstairs. Yuki shook his head sadly knowing that Tohru was probably really sad even though she wouldn't admit it.

"Tomorrow…" Yuki turned to see Shigure wiping away real tears from his eyes. "Tomorrow our little flower leaves…" If it had been another circumstance, Yuki would have probably punched Shigure for calling Tohru his 'little flower', but right then Yuki didn't have enough heart to do so. In fact, it felt as though his heart had been ripped out. But what could he do? Tohru had to leave and nothing anyone could do would prevent that.

HiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisaHiroKisa

Yuki had gone upstairs after half an hour of staring into space. He paused outside of Tohru's door, where he could hear shuffling and muffled sounds that sounded suspiciously like crying. He knocked on the door, and the person in the room could be heard running to the door. Tohru's puffy-eyed face met his. Yuki could tell she had been crying, but with a smile plastered on her face he could also tell she didn't want him to know. He decided not to make it harder than it already was for her, and play along. "Hey Tohru!" He said smiling. "I guess you have to leave tomorrow."

Tohru smiled back, "Heh, I guess I do…" She sniffed, but coughed at the same time to hide it.

Yuki shook his head sadly, "I'm really going to miss you, Miss Honda."

Tohru smiled, this time an almost real smile. "You know Yuki, you can call me Tohru if you want."

Yuki smiled sadly. He was really going to miss her.

Suddenly Kyo jumped in front of Yuki and said quietly, with great hesitation, "I'm-I'm really going to miss you too…Tohru." He almost looked like he was going to cry but instead yelled, "So don't think that damn rat is the only one who cares!"

Yuki punched him. "Don't call me that, stupid."

"No!" Kyo yelled into face. "Not until you stop calling me stupid."

Yuki punched him again, and this time it sent him flying across the hall. "Get your stupid cat-like face out of my face."

Tohru watched as the fight went on, smiling. She was going to miss this the most when she left. No matter how nice her eighth cousin treated her, it would never be the same. She had only been living in Shigure's house for two years and she already felt like she had been living there forever. In her new home, there would be no one calling her 'princess' or no one yelling at her that they didn't want leeks for dinner. But if it was her mother's wishes, she had to go. Her mother had loved her and had always known what was best for her so she just had to trust this Will.

RINHARURINHARURINHARURINHARURINHARURINHARURINHARURINHARURINHARURIN

Everyone felt sad the next day and you could tell at breakfast that this was not everyone's best day. Tohru didn't sing when she made breakfast and Kyo didn't come downstairs and drink out of the milk carton. Yuki woke up early to help Tohru start breakfast.

The conversation over breakfast was minimized to 'pass the…' and 'thank you'.

Tohru's grandfather had called again to say that Yura would be coming at nine o'clock so that they could get back to her house and unpack things for Monday. Tohru had tried to get more information out of her grandfather on what was going to happen, but her grandfather didn't know anymore than that, so they were just going to have to see who Yura was and what she had planned.

When all the breakfast dishes were washed, Kyo and Yuki helped bring Torhu's things to the door. Just as they were placing the last bags, a red car pulled into the driveway. When it stopped, the door opened to reveal a tall and slender woman. She wore a black miniskirt with a red tank top and spiked heals that looked to be about ten inches off the ground. Her black hair was long and flowing, and she wore black sunglasses. She had lipstick on that was so red it looked like blood. A lot like blood, Yuki noticed. She was chewing gum loudly and occasionally popped it. She swung the door closed, revealing her long slender legs, and she said in a bored tone, "Is this the Sohma's house?"

Before Tohru, Yuki or Kyo could say anything, Shigure popped up in front of them and drooling he said, "Yes! Yes this-this is definitely the Sohma's household! No doubt about that. I'm the owner, Shigure. Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand hoping to get a shake.

The lady took off her sunglasses and smiled, "Hello Shigure. I'm Yura, Tohru's eighth cousin." She shook his hand, satisfying the pervert who fainted saying, "I definitely approve of Tohru's new guardian!"

Yura proceeded over to the rest of the group laughing at their shocked faces. "I bet you weren't expecting someone like me, were you?"

Kyo shook his head while Yuki said, "No, definitely not."

Yura laughed again. "I think I can change that. Tohru will come with me to my nice country house on the other side of town. Don't worry, though. You'll still see her at school, as I'm not that mean. She will have to take the subway to school though because this is the only car I have and I really need it to give to my once homeless friend, Anise. She uses it to get to work everyday. Without it, she'd be homeless again. See, I also take the subway to work, but Tohru if you'd prefer a car I could always tell Anise-"

"No!" Tohru interrupted seeing where the sentence was going. "If you're giving it to your once-homeless friend, then I couldn't possibly want it for my own selfish needs. Taking the subway is fine."

Yuki and Kyo smiled in their heads,_ same old Tohru_.

Yura grinned as though she had expected that answer. "Great then. That's settled. Okay Tohru, we'd better get going so you can get all your things unpacked. We also have to go grocery shopping because I just got back from traveling yesterday and there's no food in the house."

Shigure, who had finally recovered from his fainting spell, asked, "So Yura, what do you do?"

Yuki thought he saw a flash of anger in her eyes, but shook his head thinking that he had imagined it.

"Oh I'm a business woman."

Shigure smiled. "I _love_ business women."

Yura laughed, "Yes well, Tohru honey, we'd better get going."

Tohru jumped up and grabbed her bags not wanting to make her new guardian mad. Yuki and Kyo helped her load her bags into the trunk and then followed Tohru to the passenger seat where they were going to say bye.

Kyo was first. "Um…well I-I," Kyo fumbled with his hands blushing, "I really meant what I said when I told you I'm going to miss you."

Tohru smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you a lot Kyo-kun."

Kyo gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then ran into the house.

Yuki was next. He patted Tohru's hand and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to miss you, my princess Tohru." He also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"But Yuki, we'll se each other in school, right?"

"Of course." Yuki stepped back onto the porch and let Tohru get into the car. Shigure was still talking to Yura, but finally had enough common sense to say bye to Tohru when he saw her get into the car.

"Bye my precious flower! I going to miss your home-cooked meals, your cleaning abilities…" he would have said more if it hadn't been for Yuki's grab at his collar.

Yura quickly got into the car and started it. Tohru waved goodbye to her family. Yes, her family. She didn't feel as sad as before though because Yura seemed really nice. She felt it wouldn't be too bad. After all, Yura was letting her stay in the same school so she would still see Yuki and Kyo at school. She would have to call Arisa and Hana as well to let them know about changing houses since she hadn't had enough time to call them last night in her panic of packing.

Not much was said in the car as Yura had some music on. The car ride was about an hour and when they finally arrived, Tohru looked out the window to see a black gate in front of a big property. Looking through some of trees, she saw the outline of a big house.

Yura pulled out a card and slide it into a slot that was on the side of the gate. This made Tohru a little uneasy. "Will I get a card too?" she asked.

"Of course." Yura replied.

The driveway was long and winded pass a forest of trees and into a clearing where the big house stood. Yura turned to face Tohru and smiled. "Listen, I've got to go see my uh, once-homeless friend so if you wouldn't mind getting yourself unpacked and cleaning the house alone, that'd be great."

"Oh no I don't mind!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Great."

Tohru got out of the car and grabbed her bags, heading into the house. Just as the car left the property, Tohru remembered that she had forgotten to ask Yura what time she would be home at.

KYON-KYONKYON-KYONKYON-KYONKYON-KYONKYON-KYONKYON-KYONKYON-KYONKYON-KYON

Kyo was sitting on the roof of Shigure's house. He sighed sadly as he observed the beautiful day. Why did Tohru have to leave? Kyo knew that this time, unlike the last, Tohru would not be coming back. It was against the law for her to live anywhere but at Yura's for the next two years. At least she was nice, but that didn't make Kyo feel any better.

'_Damn why couldn't they have just let her stay another day? Yura sure was in a hurry to get her,"_ He thought as he lay down on the red rafters and stared up at the clouds.

PRINCEYUKIPRINCEYUKIPRINCEYUKIPRINCEYUKIPRINCEYUKIPRINCEYUKIPRINCEYUKIPRINCEYUKI

Seven hours later, Tohru finished unpacking and cleaning much of the house. It was a big house and considerably messy so it was almost impossible for one person to finish cleaning in one day. But that wasn't what bothered Tohru. As she was cleaning, she noticed things that seemed odd. Like if this really was Yura's house and she really had traveled in the past days, then why was it so dirty and why did the most recent newspapers date back to three weeks ago? And why were there no picture of Yura, but rather of a strange man?

Whatever the reason was, Tohru was too exhausted to think about it. Yura had called part way in the afternoon to tell Tohru to also start dinner at six. She hadn't even done that yet, and she knew she'd better since it was already 5:45.

She didn't have enough time to go to the grocery store so she decided to take her chances with the fridge. Opening it, she was relieved to find that there was at least enough food for one meal.

_1 hour later…_

Tohru had just finished cooking dinner and setting the table when Yura came home. She was pleased to find dinner started and commented on the nice smell. As they sat down to eat, Tohru decided to start a conversation.

"So Yura how was your once-homeless friend?"

Yura paused as anger flashed through her eyes-but unnoticed by Tohru-before saying, "Oh, you mean Anise? She's doing pretty well." She pick up a newspaper that she had brought home from her outing and stared reading it.

That brought Tohru to her next question. "Yura?"

Yura threw down the paper. "What?" she demanded.

Tohru was a little startled by Yura's tone of voice, but asked her question anyway. "I noticed some things when I was cleaning."

"Did you now?" Yura asked sarcastically. "I'd love to hear about them, but I really have to read this article for my report." She went back to reading and eating.

Tohru stared at her cousin wondering where the sudden change of attitude had come from.

When they were finished eating, Yura wandered off somewhere as Tohru began washing the dishes. She was just finishing up when Yura walked in. She took the plate Tohru had in her hands and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and smashed into pieces.

Tohru jumped back, startled by the sudden movement. "Yura!"

Yura's eyes were glazed and she looked angry. She had on baggy grey pants and a sweater. She grabbed Tohru's hair and brought her close. "My, my! What a shock it was to walk into my office and discover what a MESS IT WAS!" She threw Tohru down and grabbed her wrist. "Why? I thought I told you to clean the whole house!"

Tohru was shaking and her head was throbbing from her hair being pulled so forcefully. Silent tears were streaming down her face, as she had no idea what was going on. "I-I-"

"Answer me you little bitch!" Yura yelled at her.

Tohru caught a whiff of liquor. "I-I didn't have enough time to clean the whole house! It was t-too b-big!"

Yura punched her in the face and threw her against the wall before storming out of the room and slamming the kitchen door.

Tohru lay there on the floor in a heap, her head, face and back throbbing. She cried silently, mostly from the pain but also from the thought that she had believed this cousin of hers was nice and that the whole situation might work out. She had no idea what was going on and why her mother had picked Yura to be her guardian. Why not her kind-hearted grandfather?

After a while, she got back up and finished off the dishes, thinking that Yura might hit her again if she didn't.

**A/N: Okay now if you would please review I would be very happy! I need you guys to tell me whether you want this to be a Yukiru or Kyoru fanfic. I will pick depending on which one gets the most votes. I'd personally like to make it a Yukiru fanfic, but if you guys want it a Kyoru fanfic, I don't mind.**

P.S. Did you know that if you right click 'Shigure' on Microsoft word, the first correction it gives is 'Seizure'? Lol


	2. IGNORE!

**A/N: To all the people reading this story: I really need to know whether you want it to be a Yuki/Tohru OR Kyo/Tohru! I'm already writing the second chapter and I only got three reviews but I'm afraid that people won't like the story if I make it one or the other. I need more opinions. Even if you don't even read this story, just tell me what pairing you like best. That is all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Hi again! I'm changing a little fact here: YURA'S HOUSE IS ONLY HALF AN HOUR AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL, NOT AN HOUR LIKE I SAID! And yes this will be a Yukiru fanfic because seven people voted for a Yukiru one and four people voted for a Kyoru. Anyways, (opens eyes VERY wide) I got 11 reviews! Thank you! You all deserve Lindor chocolates! Look for an answer to all your reviews at the bottom! Anyways, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Fruits Basket (yes, I know you thought I did) EXCEPT for Yura and Anise. (sigh) all the bad guys. **

**Oh and before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to Maiyuna because she was the tiebreaker! See, before she reviewed I had three people for a Yukiru and three people for a Yukiru so she was the tiebreaker! **

**Chapter Two: Telling Uo and Hana and a walk to remember**

When Tohru woke up the next morning, she thought she was back at the Sohma's. Everything felt the same and the familiar beeping of her alarm filled the room. But opening her eyes and examining the room, she realised she was at Yura's. Her new room was a lot smaller than her other one and it didn't contain as much furniture. Her bed was a white mat on the floor and there was a closet, a desk and a small table, that held a lamp and phone. There was also a bathroom connecting to the room. Tohru got up and immediately felt pain in the middle of her back, head and especially on her face.

The memories of the night before came flooding back. Yura becoming drunk, her sudden change of personality, throwing Tohru at the wall, pulling her hair and giving her a good slap in the face. After finishing up the dishes, Tohru had slipped upstairs and tried to go to sleep. She hadn't even bothered to get undressed or freshen up; she had been in too much pain, mentally and physically.

Washing the sleep out of her eyes, Tohru decided to take a shower. Before slipping into the shower, Tohru took a look at herself in the mirror and noticed that on her left cheek she had a big, nasty bruise. She placed her hand on the bruised part and pushed it.

"Ow!" It hurt. A lot.

After she showered and dressed, Tohru quietly opened her door and stuck her head into the hallway. She was unsure of what to do and was afraid that if she did something wrong, Yura's personality would change again. But Tohru needn't have worried about what she needed to do because at that moment Yura called her downstairs. Expecting the worst, Tohru walked down the long hallway and to the kitchen. Yura stood there dressed in a white tank top with a short light pink miniskirt. She wore a long red kimono that looked really familiar to Tohru, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was writing on it down the front and on the sides.

'_Where have I seen a robe like that?'_ Tohru thought.

Yura smiled. "Hey Tohru how was your sleep?"

Tohru was a taken back by her cousin's personality change, yet _again_. How many times could one person have a change of personality? Kyo had a spilt personality as well but it was nothing like this. Even if he was mean to Yuki and then nice to Tohru, there was a connection between the two. And Yuki had told Tohru that before, Kyo was always mean…until he met Tohru.

Thinking of Kyo made Tohru sad. '_I wonder if he drank out of the milk carton this morning,'_ Tohru thought. To Yura she smiled cautiously and said, "Pretty good."

Yura cleared her throat. "Tohru…about last night, I apologize. I wasn't myself when I hurt you."

"Oh yeah, it's okay. I guess I should have cleaned the whole house like you asked."

Yura looked relieved. "So you won't…you know, tell anyone, right?"

"Um…well I guess not since you weren't yourself."

Yura smiled, "I knew you'd understand!" She gestured to the kitchen. "I have to work in my office for a little while so you can make breakfast and then would you please clean the rest of the house?"

"Sure."

As Yura started walking out of the kitchen, Tohru suddenly said, "Um, Yura?"

Yura turned around as anger flashed through her eyes-again unnoticed by Tohru (A/N: Does she notice anything?)-and asked, "Yeah?"

"Uh, would you like me to clean your office too?"

Yura waved her hand, "No," and left the room.

Tohru was still unsure of what to think. Was Yura being sincere when she said that she was sorry? _'Of course, she must be. Mom would never have wanted me to go live with someone violent, so she must have really not been herself,'_ Tohru herself. This made her feel a little better.

So Tohru made herself breakfast with what was left in the fridge and then proceed to clean the house. She cleaned the half that she had missed the day before and re-cleaned some of the other parts of the house, just to be on the safe side. Yura also called her, on one of the speakers in the house, to tell her to go to the grocery store and buy the list of food that was on the fridge. Tohru thought it was weird how Yura never showed herself and stayed in her office the whole day. She didn't even come out for lunch.

At one point, Tohru wondered if Yura was even in her office but was afraid to open the door and look in.

**HANA-ROCKS-DON'T-YOU-THINK-HANA-ROCKS-DON'T-YOU-THINK-HANA-ROCKS-DON'T-YOU-THINK?**

Tohru was finally home from the grocery store around five. She decided it was too early to start dinner and instead decided to call Hana and Uo to tell them about her change of living arrangements.

There was a grey cordless phone in the kitchen (a/n: just like in my kitchen!). Tohru picked it up and pressed 'talk'; it made a loud beeping noise. She then pressed in Hana's phone number, all the numbers making loud sounds that filled the quiet house.

It rang five times before Saki's monotone voice came on and said, "You've reached the Hanajima's…either we are not here or are too lazy to pick-up the phone so I suggest you call back another time…or else. If Tohru is calling, then this doesn't apply to her…thank you for listening to this message…and my electro waves tell me a tone will come…right about…now BEEP!"

Tohru sighed and hung up the phone. _'I guess she's not home,'_ she thought.

She was about to call Arisa when Yura came barging in. She looked very angry and demanded, "Did you just use the phone?"

"Um…yes…" Tohru said in a very small voice, wondering if Yura's personality was going to change into the one of the night before.

"Why?"

"B-because I need to tell my two best friends that I'm living here now."

Yura's face looked angrier than the night before. She grabbed Tohru's right arm, and digging her red finger nails into Tohru's arm, she said menacingly, "Phoning is a PRIORITY! And you definitely don't deserve priority, Kyoko!" She glared at Tohru a moment more before letting go of her arm and leaving the room. Tohru felt pain in her arm looked to the spot where Yura had grabbed. She saw that blood was running down in the spots where she had been pierced by Yura's fingernails.

As Tohru stood there, silent tears ran down her face. Something was up with Yura, and Tohru didn't know what it was. Maybe the first time had been a mistake because it appeared Yura had been drunk, by the smell in her breath, but this time was no mistake. There was no liquor in Yura's breath.

And why had Yura called her _Kyoko_? Wasn't Kyoko her mother? Tohru was so confused at the moment that it just felt good to stand there and cry. She then decided to try and find some bandages to put on her cuts.

**YUKI-SURE-IS-HOT-YUKI-SURE-IS-HOT-YUKI-SURE-IS-HOT-YUKI-SURE-IS-HOT**

The next morning, Tohru decided to wear a long-sleeved uniform shirt to cover up the cuts from Yura's nails. She decided to just tell everyone that she got the bruise on her face from falling down the stairs.

When Tohru walked into the kitchen, it was no surprise that Yura wasn't there. She seemed so mysterious that Tohru wondered if she was hiding anything. There was, however, a note on the fridge that read:

"_Tohru. I'm sorry but I will be out for_

_Most of the day so please make_

_Your own breakfast. I will be home_

_When you arrive from school_

_So I will see you then._

_Yura"_

Tohru was a little glad that Yura would not be there at breakfast, in case she did something wrong. But she was also a little sad. This was her guardian and she was hardly getting to know her. But maybe it was a good thing that Tohru didn't get to know Yura completely…

**CAN'T-THINK-OF-ANYTHING-TO-SAY-CAN'T-THINK-OF-ANYTHING-TO-SAY**

Tohru left the house at about 7:30 and arrived at school at 8:30. She was really glad to get out of the house that she had been stuck in for the past two days. When she got into the school, Tohru went straight to her locker and then tried to find her friends. She found Yuki and Kyo walking down the hall arguing.

"I still say that Hana's electro waves are better than that crap you made," Yuki said.

"W-wha? Are you saying that I'm a bad cook?" Kyo demanded, jumping in front of Yuki.

"No…" Yuki glared at Kyo, "I'm saying you're a **horrible** cook."

"Why you-"

He was cut off by Yuki's sudden exclaim of, "Miss Honda!"

Yuki walked around Kyo and over to Tohru, smiling. "How was your weekend?" He asked.

Tohru smiled feeling the happiness she usually felt when she was with Yuki and Kyo. "Oh it was wonderful!" She lied.

Yuki's face suddenly had a worried look to it. "Miss Honda-your face!"

Tohru gulped, "Um-um…"

"Who hit you?" Kyo demanded.

Tohru let out a nervous giggle, "Eh? No one uh-hit me. I w-was walking down the stairs with some uh, some books and I fell."

Kyo and Yuki, knowing what a klutz Tohru could be, relaxed. "Well I'm glad no one hit you," Yuki said.

Tohru hated lying to them. She hated it so much and the feeling of guilt burned in her stomach, but she didn't want them to worry. They had enough to worry about, being part of the Chinese zodiac and all. She didn't want to be a burden by telling them about her selfish problems. Besides, there must have been a good reason that Tohru's mother wanted her to live with Yura. Maybe Tohru had to just find it; no matter how hard it was going to be.

BRING!

As the bell sounded, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo headed to their first class.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tohru didn't see Arisa or Hana until lunch. The first thing they asked her when they saw her, was where she got the bruise.

"Yo that bruise! Did orange-top give it to you?" Arisa yelled, making much of the cafeteria stare at her.

Tohru turned red and exclaimed, "No!"

"Then…who gave it to you?" Hana asked.

"Yeah!" Arisa bent down closer to Tohru. "Do you need me to rough someone up?"

She asked cracking her knuckles. "Cause you know I'd do anything for you, Tohru."

Tohru smiled. "Thank-you Uo but really, it's nothing. You how clumsy I am sometimes? I tripped when I was walking down the stairs."

Uo relaxed and sat back down. "You're right," She laughed. "Because if someone really was hitting you, they'd have a very unfortunate visit from me."

"Wha? Someone's hitting Tohru!" Number 2 exclaimed.

Motoko laughed, "It's about time someone gave Tohru a lesson."

"Yeah it's what she gets for possessing Yuki," Minami said, smirking.

Uo stood up abruptly. "Y'wan to say that again?" she snarled.

Hana turned her head around to face them. "Yes…I thought I made it very clear on Friday that I did not want you to bother Tohru anymore."

"W-well y-you can't boss us around!" Motoko said bravely.

Uo smirked. "Is that so?"

Motoko nodded.

Uo reached into her bag and pulled out the purse that Megumi had found the other day. "Y'know Hana, I don't think these fan club girls get it."

Hana smiled. "Yes…that they do not."

"So why don't we just send this picture of Motoko in a Barney suit around the school?" Uo and Hana both smiled at each other.

"You…wouldn't…dare…."

"Oh…but would we?" Uo said smirking.

"And then maybe I can BEEEEEPPPPPPP them with my electro poison waves for going against my wishes…"

Motoko stared horrifically at the girls in front of her. "You-you-"

"Yes?" Uo asked. "Us what?"

Motoko started backing away from them. "Alright! We won't bother Honda anymore but just don't send that picture around the school!" To her friends she whispered, "No one was supposed to know what my part-time job was."

Number nodded, "Now can we just get out of here before she beeps us with her waves?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THERE'S NOTHING I WOULDN'T DO MORE!"

Uo and Hana laughed at the fan club girl's retreating backs. "High-five," Hana said raising her hand.

Uo slapped it saying, "We gotta post this picture around the school."

"No!" Tohru exclaimed. Uo and Hana looked at her as she continued on, "Uo, Hana, please. They do bother me but I think that this time you scared them away so you don't need to post the picture. I'm sure it's very embarrassing to Motoko and her life would be ruined if you did. She's mean but that doesn't mean she deserves to have her life ruined. No one does."

Hana had some tears in her eyes as both her and Uo hugged Tohru.

"We're sorry Tohru," Uo said.

"Yes, and when you put it that way..."

Tohru smiled, hugging both of her friends. "Yes but you guys really are the greatest. No one could have better friends than you two."

The three friends began hugging, bringing in stares from all around but not caring. They had a friendship that no one could ever break. Not even Yura. Or so Tohru thought.

They went back to eating when Tohru suddenly remembered that she had to tell them about moving to Yura's house. "Oh I forgot to tell you! I moved out of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun's house and into my eighth cousin, Yura's house. It's because my mom left this Will that said if I was ever orphaned my guardian should be Yura."

Uo and Hana looked at each other. "Well that's okay," Uo said, "I mean, if she's family than we don't have a problem with that."

"Yes, as long as she's part of your family. But is everything okay? Is she treating you alright?" Hana asked.

Here was Tohru's perfect opportunity to tell her two best friends that she was not being treated right. But Tohru didn't want Uo and Hana to worry. _It's being selfish,_ she thought. She tried to put on her regular smile, "Um, yes Yura is treating me very well. She's really nice and um, her house is very comfortable."

Uo smiled. "That's good."

But Hana felt that there was something Tohru wasn't telling them, but she didn't know what.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tohru was packing her bag with all her homework and books when Yuki found her.

"Hey." He leaned against the locker beside Tohru's.

Tohru smiled up at him. "Hi Yuki-kun!" She finished putting all the books in her bag before standing up.

"Um Miss Honda?"

"Yes?" Tohru asked smiling up at him.

Yuki looked into her delicate blue eyes that were staring so curiously at him and found himself getting lost in them. "I wanted to know if I could walk you home?"

"Of course!" Tohru exclaimed.

Tohru and Yuki walked out of the school and onto the street, heading for the buses. After a silence, Yuki asked, "So how's life with Yura?"

He meant for it to sound like a normal question but there was a sad feel to it that Tohru knew only too well. "Yuki-kun…" she started, "living in Shigure's house was the best time I ever had. I-I, there's nothing I can do. My mom wanted me to live with Yura."

"I know," Yuki said softly, "but I miss you so much Tohru." As he made eye contact with Tohru, he thought he saw a flash of sadness pass in her beautiful blue eyes. He took her hand and patted it saying, "It's okay."

The silence continued all the way to Yura's house.

When they got to the gates, Yuki looked around. "So this is Yura's house?"

"Yup," Tohru said, sliding her card into the same slot that Yura had done two days before.

As the gates opened, Yuki exclaimed, "This looks like a big property!"

Tohru nodded. She also noticed that Yura was home and was unsure of how she would react if Tohru brought Yuki in. '_Maybe I shouldn't invite Yuki in, just in case Yura doesn't like it…'_ And who knew what Yura would do if she didn't like it.

"Um, Yuki, Yura's home and she's working so I don't think you should come in."

Yuki waved his hand, "Miss Honda, I don't want to impose on anything. I don't mind going home. It was nice to walk with you, though."

Tohru left out a breath of relief. _'I knew Yuki would understand even though I'm not telling the complete truth.'_

When they got to the door, Yuki gave Tohru one of his famous smiles and said, "See you at school tomorrow."

Tohru melted when she saw his smile and waved as he walked down the porch. She turned to the door and found that it was unlocked. As soon as she opened the door, a drunk Yura pulled her in, as Tohru smelled heavy liquor.

"What do you think you are doing bringing friends to this house?" She demanded, slapping Tohru across the face. "You never asked me and I don't like that!" She pushed Tohru into the other room.

As Yuki was walking down the path from Yura's house, he thought he heard a scream but decided he was just imagining it. When he got to the gates, he looked back at the house one last time thinking that at least _his _Tohru was safe. Or so he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tohru pulled herself onto her bed with much effort. She lay there in pain for some time before deciding to take a shower. She stumbled over to the washroom and pulled off her clothes. There were some bruises on her arms from where Yura had hit her and her right leg was hurting a little. She turned on the hot water and let it run over her cuts and bruises. Yura had beaten her up a little and then left saying she had to go work and would be coming home late. Tohru knew that Yura had been drunk, though she didn't understand it. Maybe the other day Yura was also drunk but Tohru just couldn't smell it. _'No I'm pretty sure she was sober,'_ Tohru thought.

When she was out of the shower, Tohru finished off her homework and then went straight to bed, even though it was only eight-thirty. She was tried and it seemed that the night's events had worn her out. As Tohru was drifting off to sleep, she vowed that the next time Yura tried to touch her, she would try to get away or fight back instead of standing there like a shocked idiot.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day, Tohru woke up in almost the same way as before except this time it was her arms and right leg that hurt. Her arms had some bruises on them that she decided to cover up with a long sleeved uniform. Her face bruise was going away so it didn't really look like someone had hit her there.

The day passed normally and Tohru had to work after school. She hadn't told Yura anything about it since she hadn't seen her that morning, but Tohru hoped that Yura wouldn't be mad.

Tohru finished work at about six and arrived at Yura's around six-thirty. She slid the card into the slot tiredly, watching the gate's open and then walked up the pitch-black driveway. She was too tried to notice that there was another car in the driveway. She was tired from the day's work and her right leg was really hurting. She walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Tohru tried the door and found that it was open. The house seemed empty except for some distant noises of people laughing. Tohru found a note on the kitchen door that was left by Yura. It said that Tohru was to make dinner and set an extra place for someone special. _'I wonder who the special person is?'_ Tohru thought.

She went to work anyway, making a nice dinner. She decided to make different flavoured rich balls and leek soup. When it was all done, she began setting the table.

She was about to lay down the last plate when the kitchen doors opened. Yura and a skinny, black-haired man walked in.

Tohru dropped the plate with a loud crash. "T-that-" Tohru stuttered, "-that's the guy I saw in all the pictures in the house!"

**Now to my reviewers:**

**Apri-megumi:** My first reviewer! I'm happy you think this story is well told! I'm sorry but it's going to be a Yukiru fanfic because more people voted for them! I hope you read it anyway.

**Sandra:** I'm happy you like my story too. Yes, Yura definitely looks like Akito. There's a reason for that…(don't want to give away too much). I also sorry but it's going to be a Yukiru fanfic. That's cool that you're French! I speak it too.

**Emily (your older sister): **Hey Emers! Thanks for reviewing! How's university going? Lol talk to ya later.

**Yuni-chan:** I'm so glad you liked my first chapter! It makes me very happy. Yes this will definitely be a Yuki/Tohru fanfic!

**Sakurablossom1989:** Yes! That's definitely what I thought. Lol yes I wish I was that princess too. Hope you liked the second chapter.

**ReadingIsMyLife:** I'm glad you liked my fanfic but it's going to be a Yuki/Tohru one. I hope you still read it though.

**Maiyuna:** I'm glad you liked it cuz! COUSIN LOVE! I hope you also like this chappie. I worked on it all week so you'd better like it…(I'm being a bitch and I know it lol)

**Reanie Campal:** Well, it's sort of an alcoholic thing, as you saw in this chapter.

**Kazukami: **I'm glad you like it too! Thank you for the e-mail and as I said before, thank you for being one of the people who voted for a Yuki/Tohru fanfic!

**AnOnYmOuS:** lol I had fun writing your name. It's very creative. I'm also sorry but this is going to be a Yuki/Tohru fanfic.

**JuzSmile:** I'm happy that you like my fanfic too! Yay, another person who wanted a Yuki/Tohru fanfic! I updated within a week so it was pretty soon lol!

**A/N: Cliffy! I wonder who the guy is! Lol but I already know heh heh…I'm finished the second chappie! Review peoples! I will love you! (In a friendship, author to reviewers sort of way lol)**

P.S. Seizure, shaggier, Hague, sniggered, seizures, shakier – all the correction words it gives for 'Shigure'. Lol.

P.S.S. I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever has the most accurate and creative answer on who the guy that was with Yura is.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally the third chappie! Yay. I know I haven't updated in a while but I was sick last weekend and then the week before that was a horror since I had like a pack of tests and projects. Plus I had sort of writer's block on this chapter since I didn't exactly know what to write. I have this whole thing planned out but this chapter was sort of one where I didn't want to rush things but I didn't want to take it too slow. But I figure out what to write in the end so I hope you like it! Oh and look for answers to your reviews at the end.**

**Chapter dedication: Only one person and I repeat ONE PERSON said who they thought the 'guy' was. And it was…RiceballAbby! Congrats. Your answer was soo creative! I have to put it here:**

**Okay, now my hate for Yura has grown to bloodlust...I think you should end the next chapter with yuki saving tohru and killing her in the most painful manner ever! I'm seething with rage at her and wish she would die! (if any of my friends had read that just now they'd think I was posessed!) okay i'm better now. but I still hate her. well my guess on who the guy is...is that Akito has a brother, cause Akito's really a girl...unless you didn't know that and just forget it...and he's dating Yura, and it was really Akito that "found" the will and gave it to Yura who gave it to Tohru's Grandfather who was too senile to know any better and then there's this whole mind control thingy going with this guy who i think is Akito's brother...or related to him in some way...anyways. Akito doesn't want Tohru to break the curse, so he/she's making her life Hell so that she gets punished for ever getting involved with the Sohma family. So there what do you think about THAT? lol update soon! I really love your fic!**

**Now is that not creative or what? That was a great guess but you will have to read on to see who the 'guy' is!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket but if I did: Kyo would be my cat Kyon-Kyon, Kisa would be my little sister, Arisa and Hana would be MY two best friends, Shigure would be my um…um…story writer! Yes, I would have him help me write my fan fiction! Hatori would be my faithful doctor and last but not least Yuki would be my HOT HUBBY! Sigh but I don't so I can only dream. _**

**Chapter Three: The guy**

_

* * *

__Tohru dropped the plate with a loud crash. "T-that-" Tohru stuttered, "-that's the guy I saw in all the pictures in the house!"_

* * *

The guy smirked – as Tohru noticed – but then suddenly frowned. "I don't appreciate that you broke a plate and I'm sure Yura doesn't either-" he glanced at Yura, who nodded her head "-so you're going to have to face the consequences."

"C-consequences?"

The guy lowered his head so his face was uncomfortably close to Tohru's. "Yes, c-o-n-s-e-q-u-e-n-c-e-s," he spelled out.

"Wha-" but before Tohru could ask what he meant, something hit her in the head and she blacked out. But she was conscience for a few minutes, just enough to see the guy laughing along with Yura;

"That was great Cipher!" Yura said, laughing.

Cipher smirked and cleared his throat. "Yes well I am a professional." He then bent down and Tohru felt something being lifted out of her pocket.

"What do you say Yura? Tohru broke the plate. She should _pay_. After all, it wasn't hers."

Yura nodded, playing right along. "Oh you're absolutely right Cipher dearest. Her wallet should do fine." She linked arms with Cipher and then turned to leave the room, but not before Cipher had a chance to give her a kick in the side that made her black out completely.

* * *

When Tohru woke up, was unknown to her. She was still lying on the floor in the dark kitchen; the broken pieces of the plate lay all beside her. She sat up but immediately felt pain in her side. _'And my head…'_ Her head hurt as well. She put her hand on her head and felt around. Her hair was a little damp and bringing her hand back down, Tohru was horrified to discover that it was blood. She looked around the dark room and saw that it was 4 am. So she had passed out and then fell asleep. Tohru jumped up, and then sank back down. Her side really did hurt.

Suddenly Tohru had the flashback of Cipher kicking her.

This time Tohru did not cry. Instead, she tried not to think about it. She didn't know if she should just wash her head and bandage it or go see a doctor. She decided to call Yuki; someone she thought would probably know what to do.

'_I'll call his cell since I don't want to wake everyone else,'_ Tohru decided.

Remembering the last time she used a phone in Yura's house, Tohru walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, hoping that a different kind of phone would be there. But the phone in the living room was the same kind as the one in the kitchen. Tohru searched a few other rooms until she found a normal, quiet phone that didn't make any noise. She entered Yuki's cell phone number praying that he would answer it and that he wouldn't be mad.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin-_

Just as the last ring was ending, Yuki answered.

"H-hello?" Yuki yawned.

Tohru couldn't resist a giggle. A giggle that Yuki only knew too well as he loved to hear it.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki immediately sounded awake and alert. "What are you doing calling at this hour? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

Tohru sighed, "Um, n-no. I mean I'm okay it's just that um well see Yura f-fell down the stairs and her head is sort of bleeding." She heard Yuki inhale sharply. "Yes so I called you to ask you if you think I should take her to the hospital."

There was a pause and then "…god Tohru are you sure everything's okay there?"

Tohru tried to hold in tears as she said, "Yes…but Yura…" This was not a lie. Just as Tohru said, everything was not okay _because_ of Yura.

"Well Miss Honda…how bad is it?"

"Well the cut is pretty small and actually there's no more blood coming out." Tohru felt a bit better saying this.

"Yeah that doesn't sound too serious. I think you could just soak the cut and then bandage it. That should be enough."

Tohru felt a lot better now. Yuki's soothing voice was also helping. "Oh thank you Yuki. I was freaking out before but you're right. It isn't that serious."

Yuki laughed. "Glad I could help."

Oh how Tohru loved that laugh. It was Yuki's rare laugh he only let a few people hear.

Tohru and Yuki chatted a while longer until Tohru realised it was time for her to start breakfast.

Yuki understood. "Yes I'll see you at school then."

"Yup."

There was a pause and then; "I really miss you Miss Honda."

Though he kept saying it, it made Tohru feel very warm inside.

"I-I miss you too Yuki-kun." Tohru heard a bang upstairs and hoped it wasn't Yura or Cipher, but took no chances. "Um Yuki-kun I have to go now because um, I really need to make breakfast. So I'll see you later," she said hurriedly. "Bye!" She didn't even wait for Yuki's bye as she hung up the phone and rushed out into the hall.

There was a sleepy Yura, looking as though she was hung over from last night's drinking. "Yo what were you doing in the toilet storage room?"

Tohru laughed nervously. _'I must have been in such a hurry that I didn't see where I was going.'_ "Uh I was checking to see how many replacement toilets we have just in case one ever breaks. You know, you can't ever be too prepared!"

Yura shrugged and then turned and walked down the hall mumbling something about how her head hurt a lot.

'_Tell me about it,'_ thought Tohru as she felt her head. She headed to her room to bandage it.

* * *

When Tohru arrived at school, she was surprised to find that none of the prince Yuki fan club girls bombarded her. When she met up with Saki and Arisa, she was surprised to find that they didn't know anything either.

"You guys didn't do anything to them, did you?" Tohru asked suspiciously.

Saki and Arisa both shook their heads.

"I swear we have nothing to do with it," Arisa said truthfully.

Tohru smiled. "I believe you."

Saki nodded. "I'm glad they stopped bothering us. They were such a nuisance."

Arisa grinned, "But a very fun nuisance. I loved playing around with them."

Saki nodded in agreement, "Yes…_that_ was fun."

"Tohru!"

Tohru, Saki and Arisa turned to see Haru, Yuki and Kyo walking towards them.

"S'up orange-top?" Arisa said casually.

"Hey! Don't call me orange-top!"

"Hello…" Saki greeted them.

Yuki slide over to Tohru, "So…did the bandages work out okay?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, my head-I mean Yura's head felt much better after."

"What happened?" Saki asked, overhearing their conversation from her electro waves.

"Oh, Yura fell and hit her head and I didn't know what to do so I called Yuki and he advised me to wash and bandage Yura's cut. So I did and it helped a lot." Tohru smiled Yuki, who smiled back.

"Oh," was all Saki could say.

The bell rang signalling that class was about to begin.

"Oh no! We're going to be late for class!" exclaimed Tohru, frantically grabbing all her bags.

"Hey don't worry!" Yuki said gently taking Tohru's arm, "That was the warning bell."

Tohru laughed, "Oh yeah."

As everyone started to head to their class, Saki pulled Yuki aside. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Knowing better than to say no, Yuki nodded.

Saki led Yuki to a corner of the yard and turning to him she asked, "Do you notice anything strange about Tohru?"

"What?"

Saki sighed, "I know that you, Yuki, have noticed that Tohru is not herself and that something's up."

Yuki was surprised that Saki had read his mind but then remembered her powers and was not so surprised. "Yeah…I know but that's probably just because she's homesick."

"No…no it's not." Saki shook her head, "It is not because she's homesick. I cannot read her waves because they are sending out too many emotions but I know that something is up. There is something that she's not telling us. She laughs nervously when we ask her things about Yura. And did you not notice that she has a bandage on her head?"

Yuki shook his head.

"Well she does. And if you don't believe me, ask her about it. She will laugh nervously and just say that she 'hit' her head while getting something."

* * *

At lunch, Yuki spotted Tohru at her locker.

He waved and headed towards her. Suddenly a boy who was walking by bumped her in the side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry."

But Tohru was already clutching her side. He had hit her right when Cipher had kicked her.

Yuki rushed up and held her close to him – but not too close – and asked her if she was okay.

"Yeah," gasped Tohru.

Yuki gave the boy a death glare – the one he usually reserved for Kyo. "If you want to live, I say you should start running now."

The boy's eyes opened wide as he turned and ran down the hall.

Yuki turned back to Tohru, who was starting to feel a bit better as the pain was going away.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes I was just hit pretty hard by that guy."

Yuki nodded and patted her back. He didn't want anything to happen to Tohru. Nothing. She was so precious to him, like a valuable gold statue that he didn't want broken in any way. But much more than a statue. Much, much more.

Tohru breathed in slowly, making sure all the pain was gone. "Should we go to the cafeteria now?"

"Yeah. But, why is there a bandage on your head Miss Honda?" Yuki added. He had seen for himself the bandage when she was bending over.

Tohru turned a little red and laughed nervously – just as Saki said she would, "Oh see when I was searching for the bandages, I banged my head on the cabinet in the kitchen." Again, just what Saki said she would say.

Tohru lightly touched the place where the bandage was and smiling, said, "Let's go to the cafeteria. Everyone must be wondering where we are."

Yuki nodded but knew that in fact Saki was right. Tohru _was _hiding something.

**

* * *

**

Tohru had to work that night but was smart enough to have told Yura that morning. Yura was still hung over and probably didn't understand half the words Tohru was saying. Cipher, she guessed, was probably still asleep.

When the clock hit eleven pm, Tohru stopped working. Just as she was packing up, Momij ran up to her.

"Bye Tohru!" He exclaimed, almost knocking her.

"Bye Momij," Tohru laughed.

Then Momij got a sad look in his eyes. "Tohru, you know Kyo's hitting me even more now that you're gone and Yuki won't stop sulking."

Tohru spaced out momentarily when Momij said, 'hitting me'. That's what Yura was doing. She was _hitting_ Tohru. And the same with the guy, Cipher. And…that wasn't right. But what was Tohru supposed to do? Yura was her official guardian now.

"Tohru?" Momji asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Tohru came back to reality, "Oh! Y-yes Momji?"

"I asked you if you need anyone to walk you home?"

Tohru waved her hand and shook her head, "Oh no, I'm fine Momji! I don't want to make anyone have to go all the way home with me and then back up here." She smiled, "I can go by myself."

Momji smiled and nodded his head, "Alright Tohru, if you're sure!"

Grabbing her bags, Tohru waved goodbye to Momji and headed out into the cold night. She took a deep breath of the fresh cool air. It felt very refreshing. There was a full moon that night and Tohru thought it beautiful. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice that someone was following her. It wasn't until Tohru reached a darker more secluded street, where it was very quiet, that she noticed. She kept hearing scraping noises and someone's deep breathing. She looked behind her but saw nothing. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. The person whispered menacingly, "Don't. Move. A. Muscle."

Tohru thought the voice sounded a little familiar but couldn't place it.

She tried to struggle but the attacker was too strong. Her only hope was to yell. She opened her mouth and yelled, "HEL-" but was cut off but her kidnapper's strong-gloved hand.

He laughed. A laugh that sent shivers down Tohru's back. "You can yell, but you ain't gonna be heard, girly."

Then all the sudden, Tohru was released. She fell to the ground but quickly spotted a garbage can and crawled over to it, hiding herself behind it. She hugged herself and shut her eyes hard trying to imagine she was anywhere but there.

She heard some movement and then felt someone in front of her. Thinking it was her attacker she yelled, "Someone HELP!"

But then she heard someone's soft voice, the voice she knew so well, say, "Tohru, it's only me. Yuki."

Tohru opened her eyes and saw Yuki starring worriedly at her. She looked around the garbage can to where she had just been but saw no one. "B-but that attacker."

Yuki nodded. "I know, he got away."

Tohru turned back to Yuki as he continued, "I heard your yell so I came running over here. I grabbed the guy off of you but I guess he didn't want to be seen or something because he just ran away. I didn't chase him since I was worried about you."

Tohru couldn't resist it and threw herself on Yuki, hugging him for that split second until the loud POOF came and he changed into his zodiac form.

Tohru sat their hugging Yuki and crying. "I'm-I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to make you change form."

Yuki nodded in his rat form. "Don't worry Miss Honda. I'm sure you had quite a fright."

Tohru hugged him a while longer and then set him down. She wiped away a few tears and then asked, "But Yuki-kun, what were you doing here? I thought Shigure-San's house is far from here?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes but I was worried about you. That something might happen to you since there a lot of men out here – like the one tonight – who will take advantage of you."

Tohru smiled. "Thank-you Yuki-kun. For being there for me. I don't know what would have happened to me tonight if you hadn't been there.

POOF!

Tohru quickly covered her eyes and turned around so that Yuki could get changed. When he was all dressed, the two headed to the main street to take 'another route' that avoided the dark streets.

The subway ride to Yura's was silent as Yuki was thinking. He was thinking about how shocked he had been to find that Tohru was almost taken advantage of and that it had felt almost good to save her from the guy. As he looked over at Tohru, he noticed that she grew more beautiful everyday.

And as they were walking from the bus to Yura's, the moonlight reflected off of Tohru making her beauty more radiant. And as they were walking, Yuki knew it was true. It fit perfectly. He was falling in love with Tohru.

"What?"

As Yuki realised that he had been starring at Tohru he blushed. "Um, nothing."

Tohru smiled. "I just noticed that you were starring at me."

Yuki laughed, "Well it's hard _not_ to look at you."

Tohru blushed. "Eh?"

Yuki blushed too as he asked his next question. "Um Miss Honda, on Saturday I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Fare with me?"

"I would love to!" Tohru exclaimed. "Oh we can go on the Ferris wheel and the bumper cars and everything!"

Yuki smiled. "I knew you would be excited about it."

As they reached the familiar black gate, Tohru and Yuki parted.

"Bye Miss Honda!" Yuki said, waving as he headed down the street. "Be careful and call me if you need anything."

"Bye Yuki-kun," Tohru said, waving back. She then turned to the big house, and prepared herself for what was to come.

Entering the house, Tohru was thrown into the familiar blackness. She took off her shoes and tiptoed through the dark hallway, into the kitchen.

There Yura was. Alone.

There were many wine bottles out on the table and all empty. Yura was holding a half-full glass of the dark red substance and was wandering around the kitchen, dazed. Tohru stood there for a few seconds until Yura noticed her. Glazed eyes stared intently at her as Yura frowned deeply;

"I…I thot ya were tupposed to be dead…"

Tohru shook her head. "I'm-I'm not…" she said slowly.

Yura looked confused. "He…he didn't…" then she turned on Tohru angrily, "YOU!"

Tohru knew what was coming and ducked to avoid Yura's out of focus punch.

"Hey…stand straight you!" Yura's talking was slurred and she looked like she was going to pass out. She threw punches and even kicks, but Tohru managed to avoid them all. Just as she reached the other kitchen door, she felt someone fall on her, as she hit the ground hard – as if she hadn't had enough of people on her. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Yura had passed out on top of her.

Tohru quickly jumped up – knocking the unconscious Yura off of her – and ran to her room, ignoring the pain in her knees.

When she reached her room, she quickly closed the door and collapsed on her floor-mat bed. She listened closely but heard no noises. She guessed that Yura was probably passed out on the kitchen floor and Cipher, out somewhere.

Tohru guessed that Yura and Cipher were probably boyfriend and girlfriend so she thought it was weird that Cipher wasn't here getting drunk with Yura. And for the biggest question of the night, why did Yura think she was supposed to be dead? Maybe…maybe that whole thing with the guy trying to kidnap her was a set-up…no, that couldn't be right. Yura was just saying those things because she was really drunk. Yeah that had to be it. Right?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ooo…not a cliffy but the 'guy' is called Cipher and you'll just have to see who he is. Anyways, I got five reviews. Sigh not as good as last time but still good!**

**Kazukami**: lol yes if I was Yuki I would have done the same too. I'm glad you like my story.

**Shessysmate**: yes a cliffy lol. I'm glad you like my story!

**RiceballAbby**: lol yes it's definitely going to be a Yukiru fanfic. Yay my favourite kind. Lol yes Yura is definitely hateable. Don't worry, when Yuki finds out he will not be happy…lol I loved your idea! It was creative like I said above.

**Emily (same big sister!)**: yes I'm continuing. The Lindors were good, eh? Lol they were sort of from last Christmas…lol see you THIS WEEKEND! Yay at Laura's birthday party! Oh and I'm bring my video camera cause I want to show you the movie I made with Karen and Lauren. Lol it's called 'The Thing'. It's funny and I'll bet you'll love it.

**Fruba-fanfreak!** : I hope I got the number of !'s right lol. I'm glad you like my story!

* * *

A/N: Right so review peoples! I'll give you um…A MILLION DOLLARS! Lol jk. I'm not THAT rich.

P.S. The correction words it gives for Yukiru – Yuckier, Yorker, Kukri, Quire, and Guiro. Sigh, not as funny as Shigure's name was but Yuckier is pretty funny lol.


	5. Author's note again

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in like two months (longer I think)! I actually planned on updating this story very often, it's just that…well see my life's been really busy especially with exams coming up next week. But I'm going to have a new chapter posted like tomorrow or the day after. I promise!**

**P.S. If I don't post one, then I'll give everyone brownies:P**

**Violet**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not reviewing in a long time. I know, I know, you all want to kill me but read this chapter before you do (and if you kill me, you know how the story ends!) This chapter is sort of just a filler. Not much happens but it helps to carry on the story line. The next chapter will have more interesting stuff. I'll try to get it up by the end of this week but exams are coming and things are getting hectic.**

**I keep hearing these rumours that your not allowed to reply to the reviews on your fanfic. If anyone knows if this rumour is true/fake please tell me! Instead, I'll be replying to your reviews through the new way (you know, pressing that 'reply' button that's next to your reviews)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Fruits Basket. The only people I own are Yura and Cipher. (Sigh yes, the bad guys…well some people would say I am 'getting what I deserve' because I' m so evil myself…my cousin could vouch for that lol)_**

**Chapter dedication: Oh this chapter is dedicated to Eternal Spring89 because she said that I'm an awesome writer :)**

**Chapter four: Yura's announcement**

* * *

_From last time… _

_Tohru guessed that Yura and Cipher were probably boyfriend and girlfriend so she thought it was weird that Cipher wasn't here getting drunk with Yura. And for the biggest question of the night, why did Yura think she was supposed to be dead? Maybe…maybe that whole thing with the guy trying to kidnap her was a set-up…no, that couldn't be right. Yura was just saying those things because she was really drunk. Yeah that had to be it. Right?_

* * *

When Tohru woke up the next morning, she felt a little dizzy. Her head was hurting a little, mostly around the place where she had been hit. _'It's probably just the bruise. Like Yuki said, washing it and bandaging will help it heal.'_ She walked to the bathroom and turned on the tape to wash her face. Staring at her tired face in the mirror, she wondered what lay ahead that day.

* * *

When Tohru entered the kitchen dressed in her usual school uniform, it was a surprise to her to see Yura. Tohru was sure Yura would be sleeping after getting drunk the night before.

Not only was she awake, she was dressed and it looked like she was going somewhere. She had on black knee-high boots. She was wearing a dark violet dress that went down to her knees and a black leather jacket. Yura's black hair was down, letting it hug her cheeks and creating a shadow for her face. The only clear visible part of her face the blood-red lipstick that Yura always wore. Upon hearing Tohru enter the kitchen, she slowly turned around to stare at the girl. Her violet-coloured nails reached up to tuck a piece of black hair around her ear and she made eye contact with Tohru. Her cold eyes made Tohru shiver.

Yura cleared her throat and said plainly, "I'm going away for a few days." She picked up her car keys and dumped them in her violet handbag. "You are to stay in the house and do the chores I have taken the time to write on the piece of paper that is posted on the fridge. You're only allowed to go out to get groceries." The piece of hair Yura had tucked behind her ear fell in front of her eyes, "And no friends are allowed over."

As Yura picked up her bag and headed for the door, Tohru spoke up. "B-but what about school?"

Yura stopped in her tracks.

"I mean, you said I'm not allowed to go out but today is Thursday and I have school so-"

"_What do you think?_" Yura whispered angrily. "Of course you're to go to school idiot! Can't have people suspecting things." Yura added the last part under her breath but Tohru caught it.

As Yura walked out of the kitchen, past Tohru, she whispered, "And no one should suspect anything…or else Kisa gets part of your punishment."

Chills ran down Tohru's spine at the dead whisper of Yura's voice. How did she know about Kisa?

* * *

When Tohru arrived at school she was greeted by Kyo, Yuki and Momiji and his choruses of 'I miss you so much'. As they walked into the building, Yuki turned to Tohru.

"So are you excited for the fare on Saturday Miss Honda?"

Tohru gulped. The fare! She had completely forgotten about it! Yura had said she would be back in a few days and that Tohru wasn't allowed to leave the house, so what was she going to do? _'But I really don't want to disappoint Yuki. And Yura will never know…'_ To Yuki she replied, "Um yes I'm very excited! I can't wait!"

Yuki smiled, "Neither can I."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Prince YUKI!"

Yuki and Tohruturned to see the fan club girls squealing and yelling (some drooling) over the fact that Yuki had just smiled.

"Hmph and all for that witch!" Number two exclaimed.

"Tohru is not a witch!" Yuki said, annoyed and angry that anybody would think that. He smiled reassuringly at Tohru – who returned the smile.

Motoko put her hands on her hips. She had just seen the exchange of smiles between Tohru and Yuki.

"Smile at me prince Yuki!" a random girl from the prince Yuki fan club yelled.

"Girls I'm going to have to ask you to stop making all this racket!" Sensei said, coming out into the hall. "You know the rules! There is no yelling in the halls. I'm afraid you all get detention."

The prince Yuki fan club girls all stormed after Sensei – but not without giving Tohru a glare and Yuki a smile (and some dropping phone numbers in his hand and motioning to him to call them).

"Ha look at that!" Arisa said coming over with Saki, "Sensei did our job for us!"

"Yeah they really can be a nuisance sometimes," said Yuki dropping all the phone numbers he had received into the garbage can. There was only one phone number he was interested in having and it wasn't in that that pile.

As the group headed to class, Saki pulled Tohru aside.

"Is everything okay Tohru?"

"Yes, everything is just wonderful!" A lie.

Saki thought for a moment. "How's Yura doing?"

"Y-Yura?" Tohru stammered, "Oh well she's doing fine I guess. She's leaving for a few days to go see family…I think." Come to think of it, Yura hadn't said much about what she was really doing.

Saki thought that it was really weird that Yura would just leave for a few days, leaving Tohru all alone in the house. And it was a big house according to Yuki. Why wouldn't she just take Tohru with her? To Tohru she said, "You know Tohru...you can stay at my house or Arisa's house while Yura's gone.It might not be that safe to stay all alone in such a big house."

"Oh no I couldn't! I have chores that Yura's left for me."

"Are you sure Tohru?"

"Hana I'm fine, I promise." Tohru didn't want her friend to worry.

Saki could tell that everything wasn't all right. She had to find out what was going on. "Well I'll call you later okay?"

Tohru nodded and smiled. "Thank you Hana, for being such a good friend."

Saki smiled. _'But I'm not being a good friend. I don't even know what's going on with Tohru's life.'_

* * *

At a small little restaurant in the middle of town, Yuki waited at one of the table. Saki had called him to meet her there. He had no idea what was up or why Tohru's gothic best friend had called and asked to talk to him in private. He glanced down at his watch. Saki said she would come exactly at 8:08 (and 54 seconds and 36 milliseconds). 8:08 and 53 second and 12 milliseconds…8:08 and 54 seconds and 36 milliseconds…

"Hey."

Yuki looked up to see Hana. He gave her a half-smile since he didn't know what to expect of their meeting. "You're right on time," he said, motioning to his watch.

"Well I am physic." She sat down and ordered some rich balls.

Yuki raised his eyebrow.

"I'm hungry," Saki said simply. Then she changed the subject to a more serious one, "But more importantly, you are probably wondering why Tohru's gothic best friend called to ask you to talk in private."

"Yeah that's exactly what I was wondering."

"It's about…Tohru…"

Yuki nodded, encouraging Saki to go on.

"She's been acting really weird…and I know you've noticed. Everyone is too wrapped up in their own problems to realise anything." She took out a notebook. "This all started when Tohru went to go live with Yura. The first thing I have on my list is that Tohru never told us she was living there until Monday. And you said she moved there on Saturday."

Yuki nodded, "Yeah but I'm sure she was just getting settled or something."

"Yes but did she even call you?"

"Um no…"

"She didn't call anyone for those two days and then she appears on Monday with a big bruise on her cheek saying that she fell down the stairs. Have you ever seen Tohru fall down the stairs bad enough to get a bruise?"

Yuki thought back and realised that Saki was right. Tohru had been clumsy, but never clumsy enough to hurt herself that badly. "No…but maybe she just tripped…that house is big, she's not used to the stairs. Accidents can happen."

Saki sighed. "Yuki…Tohru's had a bruise on her cheek, a bandage on her head, a pain in her side-"

"-which happened because some guy bumped into her," Yuki finished for her.

"He bumped into her. He didn't punch or kick her. How could a simple bump have affected her so much?"

"Have you been stalking Tohru or something?"

"Pretty much. But only at school and only because I'm concerned for her."

"So what are you saying then? That Tohru's being hit at home?"

"I'm saying…I'm saying that I need your help in finding out what's going on in Tohru's life that we're not hearing about."

* * *

**A/N: Yes so there's the chapter! Don't worry; Yuki and Saki were only in that restaurant to talk about Tohru as concerned friends (I'm not pairing them or anything). Hmmm will they uncover the truth? (Actually, they won't. This story has a long way to go before Saki and Yuki will find out about what's really going on…sort of like in WWII…lol history exam coming up…I keep comparing everything to the war or the great depression)**

**P.S. Hey I'm going to take a poll: who is worse, Yura or Cipher?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking: FINALLY that girl put another chapter up! I know but actually, I have the next chapter almost ready to come so it'll probably be up by next week. Doesn't that sound good?**

**Okay just to clear up a few things: this is not a Tohru bashing fic. That stuff is supposed to happen so that it builds the plot, not because I hate Tohru and want her to suffer. I love Tohru…especially when she's paired with Yuki. Also Yura isn't really Tohru's aunt, she's her cousin…but I don't mind if you call her, her aunt since she doesn't really seem like a cousin.**

**Poll:**

**Yura: 6**

**Cipher: 2**

**Both: 1**

**You can still answer this poll (if you haven't yet) in the next chapter. **

**Chapter dedication: RiceballAnya and MegTao because they corrected my very stupid mistake. I kept saying that it was the 'Fare' when it's actually 'Fair'. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Fruits Basket but in the future I swear I will write a book and then be able to say that I own the people in it! MWHAHAHAHA! Yes so anyways I do however own Yura and Cipher. Yay two people! **

****

**Chapter five: The Fair**

_

* * *

_

_From last time…_

"_So what are you saying then? That Tohru's being hit at home?"_

"_I'm saying…I'm saying that I need your help in finding out what's going on in Tohru's life that we're not hearing about."_

* * *

Tohru finished scrubbing the kitchen floor and jumped up to admire her work. The kitchen sparkled clean. She was in a very good mood because the next day she was going to the Fair with Yuki. She couldn't wait.

The house had been especially quiet without Yura or Cipher. Tohru couldn't help feeling glad that she had a few days without them. She felt somehow safer and not so…scared.

'_Come to think of it,'_ Tohru thought, _'I haven't seen Cipher since the night he kicked me.'_ Tohru had a flashback of the night and suddenly her good mood started to disappear.

'_No.'_ Tohru told herself. _'You are going to feel happy because tomorrow you're going to the Fair with Yuki.'_ For some reason, every time Tohru thought about her and Yuki being alone, she got a funny feeling in her stomach.

As Tohru moved on to clean the living room she wondered if it was Cipher, Yura had left to go get. She was also still trying to figure out how Yura knew about Kisa. Did Yura know the Sohmas? If so, then how? Maybe she knew Akito.

* * *

"You're a little more happy than usual. You still haven't yelled at me for drinking out of the milk cartoon and then making some stupid comment about how there's more than one person in the house who wants milk," Kyo remarked to Yuki, leaning against the kitchen counter. He crushed the cartoon with his hands and then tossed it into the trashcan.

Yuki didn't even notice. "I'm spending the whole day at the Fair with Miss Honda!" He smiled and danced around Kyo before going to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Just a little excited."

"Yeah well I'm also going to have fun seeing you chased around the whole park," Yuki said with an amused looked on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about you stupid rat?"

"Oh…you didn't know?" Yuki asked in surprise. "Kagura's going to be there."

"What? Why?" Kyo exclaimed. "What kind of sick-minded idiot would invite her?"

Yuki punched Kyo as he went flying across the room.

"Tohru."

* * *

Tohru gave her long brown hair a final brush and then walked over to the full-length mirror, giving herself a final check. She was wearing a white T-shirt that stretched to her elbows and a pink mini-skirt (with shorts underneath just so no one could see under her skirt). She found herself wondering if Yuki would like it. Thinking of Yuki made her remember that she had to call him and tell him that she had also invited Arisa, Saki, Kisa and of course Hiro, Momji and Haru. When they had called, Tohru being Tohru had just felt that she should invite them along. _'I hope Yuki won't be mad,'_ Tohru thought nervously as she headed to the kitchen to phone him.

_Ring. Ring._ "Hello?"

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, it's Tohru!"

Yuki smiled to himself. "Miss Honda! Are you ready for the Fair today?"

Tohru smiled. "Yes!" she said excitedly. "But um…well see I know you only invited me to the Fair and um…"

"Yes?"

"And I know it was supposed to be me, you, Kyo and Kagura…" Tohru trailed away.

"Go on," Yuki said gently.

"Well I also invited Arisa, Saki, Kisa and Hiro, Momji and Haru."

Yuki had really just wanted it to be him and Tohru but he knew how Tohru was. Plus he didn't want to disappoint her by sounding disappointed; if this is want she wanted then he wanted it too. "That's great Miss Honda!"

Tohru left out a breath and smiled. "Thank you Yuki."

"I can't wait to see you Tohru-kun."

Tohru giggled. "But Yuki, you saw me yesterday."

"I know. But since you don't live with us anymore, I miss seeing you at night in your cute pyjamas" – Tohru blushed – "and I always love seeing you."

Tohru felt herself grow warm. "I always love seeing you too Yuki," she said softly.

Yuki also felt himself grow warm.

* * *

"You. Didn't. Kill. Her." Yura's dark fingernails reached up to grab the man's front shirt. She firmly took hold of it and brought him down to her.

"I-uh-I d-didn't know y-you were so strong!"

"You idiot!" She threw him across the room. "Do you know how long it took me to find you?"

The man shook his head quickly.

"Three…days! Three days! My nail polish is coming off!"

"You can put more on-"

"How about I use your blood for it this time?"

The man whimpered.

"Why shouldn't I? We had a deal! I thought you said you would take care of her and then we would live the life we dreamed of having since we were teens!" Yura turned to face the window. "I trusted you…and you betrayed me…"

"No! I didn't, I swear-"

"Shut-up!"

Yura started pacing the room, her long violet dress trailing after her. "It looks like I'm going to have to tell my _other friend_ about what happened. And then you can be dealt with the proper way."

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"But Yura, you don't understand! I-there was this kid that jumped on me! I didn't want him to see me or then the whole plan would have been ruined."

Yura sighed. "I supposed you're right."

The man breathed a sigh of relief.

"But then you should have killed them both!"

"No I uh, I um-I had a plan!" The man exclaimed with sudden inspiration.

"Keep talking."

"I thought the time wasn't right. We have to make her suffer more."

"And how do we do that?" Yura glared at him suspiciously.

"We stick my friend's sister's cousin on her."

* * *

The way Tohru was dressed completely made up for the amount of people that had come and the lack of Tohru/Yuki time there would be. Yuki couldn't help but notice how long her legs were and how her skirt swished when she walked and how…

"Yuki!"

Yuki snapped out of his daydreams.

"Quite staring at Tohru and follow us or you'll miss the rides."

Yuki looked around to see that him and Tohru were the only ones still at the entrance of the Fair. Everyone was up ahead; Momiji the one calling them.

"Oh…right! Sorry." Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and walked quickly to catch up.

As they were walking over to the group, Tohru said, blushing, "So do you like my outfit?"

Yuki turned red as he answered, "Yes. You look very pretty."

Everyone was arguing about what ride to go on when Yuki and Tohru arrived.

"I want to go on the roller coaster," Hiro said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Um, isn't that one scary?" Tohru asked.

"No," Hiro said rolling his eyes, "and why are _you_ here?"

"Idiot, she invited you," Kyo said, hitting him on the head.

"Well I think we should go in the haunted house…" Saki said, cutting into their conversation.

"You live in a haunted house, why would you want to go in one?" Kyo asked, dumfounded.

As they passed the merry-go-round, Arisa suddenly said, "Hey Kyo, there's the merry-go-round! Your ride."

Saki and Tohru giggled and Yuki laughed.

"Hmph very funny," Kyo glared at Yuki and then at Arisa. "Hey I hear there's summo wrestling at twelve. Your event."

"Why you!" She bawled her fists up and started chasing Kyo around the group. "Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"No!" Kyo exclaimed. "You're as skinny as a pole! I swear, in fact I love you figure!"

"Kyon-Kyon I thought you said you loved my figure!" Kagura pouted.

Kyo suddenly stopped. "I never said that woman!"

"KYYYOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagura started punching Kyo as he ran for his life. She started chasing him around the park.

"Hmmm…" Arisa said thoughtfully. "Kyo said he loved my figure…now that's a first."

As Saki drifted over to the haunted house with Haru, Hiro stated he was going to the roller coaster and Kisa meekly said she would go with him.

Momiji smiled at Tohru and Yuki. "I'll leave you two." He turned to Arisa, "Come on, let's go find Kyo and Kagura." He winked at her.

"Huh? Ohh…oh yeah. Right. Let's go!" Arisa and Momiji quickly hurried away, eager to leave Yuki and Tohru alone.

Secretly, Yuki was cheering inside. It was just him and Tohru, like he wanted. As they walked through the fair, Yuki talked about how everything was at Shigure's.

"Me and Kyo are trying to do our best to keep Shigure's house clean, but…well, you know how it is."

Tohru nodded sympathetically.

Yuki suddenly let go of Tohru's hand. "Oh but there is someone who's acting weird."

"Oh." Tohru could only think about how she was disappointed that Yuki had let go of her hand.

"It's Kisa…when you moved out, a couple of days later she moved in. She started acting really weird."

Tohru froze, "What do you mean?"

"Well she's always so nervous and jumpy. When we ask her what's wrong she doesn't answer but keeps saying that she can't live on the Sohma residence anymore and that we can't tell Akito where she is. Plus she insists on having your room and she spends hours in there."

"Well maybe she just misses me." But somehow Tohru knew that wasn't the answer.

"I don't know. No one can figure out why she can't live on the Sohma residence anymore."

Tohru and Yuki walked on in thought and, absentmindedly, Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand again. Tohru felt her heart flutter.

**

* * *

**

"So where do we find this friend's sister's cousin?"

Yura and the man were walking towards the subway station. When they were comfortably sitting down on two of the seats, the man answered, "Well, you're in luck. She really lives in Britain but she came down for a visit two weeks ago. She's living at her cousin's house and staying here for three months."

"What makes this girl so special? Why will us sticking her on Tohru make Tohru's life more difficult?" Yura demanded.

"You don't know Megan. She will make Tohru's life hell. Why do you think her mom sent her here for three months?"

Yura nodded, "And how do I know she'll come with us? And live with me?"

"Oh, she will…she…will…"

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, Chapter five! Hey if anybody does watch the show, Teen Titans, do you know if Speedy's real name is Roy Harper? I'm writing a new fan fic all about Starfire and Robin and I need to know. Thanks!**

**The next poll is REALLY important! Please answer it: Do you want me to pair Kyo and Kagura or Kyo and Arisa? And what about Saki and Haru?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so looking at the last chapters, the official couples are:**

**Saki and Haru**

**Arisa and Kyo**

**They could change if I get enough people not liking one of them. But so far most people have said that they like those ones. I'm not going to continue that poll I had (about who you thought is worse between Yura and Cipher) because I realise that most people don't really know much about Cipher yet. Don't worry, in the next chapters to come you will really get to know him and especially the new meanie…Megan!**

**Chapter dedication: Sakuradayspa because she pointed out something very, very important! In the last chapter when I said that Megan was 'Cipher's friend's sister's cousin', it _is_ the same thing as saying your friend's cousin! Thank you so much for pointing that out! lol and I was trying so hard to make sure that I wouldn't make any mistakes like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Fruits Basket blah, blah, blah etc. etc. Oh and I swear (no really, I swear on the bible that I am speaking the truth and nothing but the truth!) I DO NOT own 'Before your love' by Kelly Clarkson (fan fiction deleted one of my stories because I didn't properly disclaim a song). See it's by Kelly Clarkson, not me! Do not sue or delete!**

* * *

****

**Chapter Six: The Fair Part Two **

* * *

_From last time…_

_Tohru and Yuki walked on in thought and, absentmindedly, Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand again. Tohru felt her heart flutter._

* * *

Yuki stopped walking. "Hey there's that new roller coaster!" He said, pointing to a twisted and jumbled roller coaster course. The roller coaster went upside down, through tunnels, side ways and all ways.

"'_Tunnels of Terror: Ride if you dare!'_" Tohru read off the sign. She shifted uncomfortably under her feet. "I don't know…it looks kinda scary."

Yuki smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Miss Honda, I'll be with you."

Tohru smiled back, "I guess I could try it out."

What a mistake that was. Looking back Yuki would never have suggested the ride in the first place. Not only did Tohru throw up on the ride, she threw up on the ride attendant and then fainted. He was now in the first aid room, trying to revive her with some smelling salts.

He looked anxiously at her lifeless form. A passing nurse, who saw this, smiled at him and patted his hand, "She's going to be okay."

Yuki nodded and secretly in his head he knew that it was very rare for someone to die of fainting. He looked at Tohru as she soundly lay on the green rubber bed. How beautiful she looked when she slept. He felt an urge to kiss her. But that would be sort of like taking advantage of her and plus he didn't know if she even felt the same way about him. _'But I won't give up,'_ he thought firmly. He found her hand and squeezed it. Suddenly she stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh-what's that nice smell?" she asked dreamily.

Yuki chuckled, "It's the smelling salts that are supposed to revive you."

Tohru sat up, "Well they smell really nice." She looked around the small room, "What happened? Why am here?"

"Well after throwing up on the ride attendant, you fainted – the nurse said it was from the shock of the ride – and so I brought you here and they said you were fine and would wake up soon."

Tohru blushed embarrassedly, "I-I threw up twice and then fainted?"

Yuki patted her hand, "Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should never have suggested that ride."

Suddenly Momiji, Arisa and Saki burst into the room.

"OMG Tohru what happened?" Momiji yelled, running over to Tohru and almost jumping on her, if not for Yuki holding him back.

"Yeah Tohru, we heard that you like threw or something and then fainted," Arisa said, looking at Tohru concerned.

Tohru blushed. "Um well it was because me and Yuki went on that new roller coaster and I guess I wasn't used to it."

Arisa hugged Tohru tightly, "Well the next ride you go on will be nice and slow."

Saki nodded. "Yes."

Tohru teared up a little at how her friends were so concerned about her.

"Now let's get out of here before Tohru starts crying," Arisa said, smiling at her best friend.

Yuki helped Tohru out of the bed and the four exited the building.

"Where's everyone else?" Tohru asked as they began walking.

"Kyon-Kyon is still being chased by Kagura, Kisa and Hiro are probably on the 'Love boat', and Haru is-"

"-getting rich balls which reminds me that I have to go." Saki walked off towards the restaurant.

"Okay…right so anyway that reminds me. I have the perfect ride for you Tohru!" Arisa exclaimed excitedly. "And Yuki has to go on with you, you know just in case you uh, you get scared."

"What's the ride?" Tohru asked.

" 'The Love boat'."

Momiji smiled, "Right!" He pushed Yuki and Tohru towards the entrance. "Have fun!" Him and Arisa ran off.

Yuki and Tohru stared at their retreating backs. "Well…they're acting weird," Yuki remarked.

Tohru nodded, "Do you think they like each other?"

"No I think Momiji has a crush on another girl. Someone from his class."

"Yeah and I think Arisa has a crush on someone else."

Yuki turned to the entrance of the love boat and cleared his throat. "Um…um so do you, you know…want to go on the-the l-love boat?"

Tohru felt herself grow warm. "Yes, I like that," she said softly.

They walked to the entrance and handed their tickets to the ride worker. There wasn't a line up so they picked one of the heart shaped boats. As they sat down, a monotone voice came on the speaker.

"Hi I'm Rachel. Welcome to the 'Love boat' where you can have a romantic boat ride with your lover." – Tohru and Yuki both turned red – "Remember to keep your arms and legs inside the boat at all times. Thank you and we will also be playing a romantic song requested by an anonymous person."

'_I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
_

The boat lurched forward and Yuki and Tohru were covered in darkness. The first cave was filled with hearts and little cupids.

_I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'  
_  
_I'd never lived...  
Before your love  
_

Yuki reached down and took Tohru's hand. He couldn't believe how much the lyrics in this song explained how he felt about Tohru.

_  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I dont know how  
I'd survive without your kiss  
Cuz you've given me  
A reason to exist _

I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived... before your love  
I'd never lived... Before your love

Tohru rested her head on Yuki's shoulders. She had felt that same feeling run through her body when Yuki took her hand. Was she falling in love with him? In her mind she was unsure but in her heart she knew she was.

_  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you've breathed your love into me just in time  
I'd never lived  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin' _

I'd never lived  
I'd never lived  
Before!...  
Your!...  
Love!...

"That was a beautiful song…" Tohru said. They were now in a bright pink room that looked like Valentine's Day had exploded in it.

"Yeah…" But all Yuki could think about was how close he was to Tohru and how he wished he could stay like this forever.

**

* * *

**

"Wow that was the best!" Hiro exclaimed when Kisa and him came off the roller coaster.

Kisa smiled slightly. Truthfully she had been a little scared of the fast and aggressive ride.

"Hey, Kisa is there anything wrong?"

Kisa looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well you've been acting a little weird lately. That's all."

"Um…no," she stared down at her feet but then quickly said, "Hey let's go on the love boat!"

Hiro turned a little red. "That ride's for girls!"

"Oh."

Hiro could see that he had hurt her. He couldn't stand to see her looking so sad. He sighed, "Fine."

Kisa finally smiled and hugged him. "Yay!"

Hiro was felt pleased that he had finally made her smile that day but he also wondered if there was something going on with her.

**

* * *

**

Arisa strode around the park by herself, her hands jammed in her pockets. After pushing Tohru and Yuki towards the 'Love Boat', Momiji had gone off with some girl leaving Arisa to walk around by herself. She would never admit it, but truthfully she was feeling a little lonely. Saki and Haru were spending a lot of time together, and Tohru and Yuki were at some point going to get together. And it was obvious Kagura liked Kyo, so he probably liked her back.

Arisa sighed. Maybe she wasn't meant for anyone…she had never really thought about love anyway. Wasn't it a weakness? And wasn't she the tough one?

Suddenly she felt something grab her shoulder and waist. On instinct she flipped however it was and they landed on the ground with a thud.

"Aww…come on Arisa it's me!"

Arisa turned red with embarrassment as she saw that she had flipped Kyo. Any other time this would have been funny but for some reason Arisa was feeling really embarrassed, especially since people were staring at them.

Arisa quickly helped him up.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Arisa muttered quietly.

Kyo looked at her in confusion. Usually she would have yelled at him or said some sarcastic comment back.

There was an awkward silence until Arisa broke it.

"Um," she said nervously, "so um…yeah so why did you grab me in the first place?"

Kyo's face clouded over. "Oh yeah…because of Kagura. I'm so sick of her chasing me. I was trying to hide behind you so she wouldn't see me but I think I've lost her by now."

Just as he finished talking, they both spotted Kagura up ahead, looking in a restaurant.

"Quick! Hide!" Kyo grabbed Arisa's hand and ran into the entrance to the nearest ride…that happened to be the 'Love boat'.

Kyo pulled Arisa into the nearest heat-shaped boat. They both heard Rachel's monotone voice come on and repeated what she had said when Yuki and Tohru were on the ride. Of course Arisa and Kyo turned beet red when Rachel mentioned the part about the ride being for you and your lover.

When the boat went through the first cave of little hearts and cupids, Arisa tried to fill the silence between her and Kyo.

"L-Look at all these dumb hearts! Who believes in cupid anyway?"

But both teens thought that maybe for the first time in their life they actually believed.

**

* * *

**

_From last time…_

_Yura nodded, "And how do I know she'll come with us? And live with me?"_

_"Oh, she will…she…will…"_

* * *

The man stood in front of the white house. It was rather big and looked like it had about nine rooms. Yura stood beside him looking the house up and down.

"My house is bigger," she said, as if trying to prove something.

The man nodded, "I know."

As the two headed towards the door, Yura suddenly jumped in front of the man, blocking his path. Her eyes seemed to penetrate him and he felt goose bumps on his arms.

"How do I know this is going to work?"

The man nervously fumbled with his fingers. He should have expected this. Yura always needed complete reassurance that something was going to work. He tried to make his voice sound as strong and confident as he could when he answered. "It will work my dear. This girl, Megan…she _will_ come with us and the plan _will_ work. I swear. If not then I promise I'll kill Tohru – no mistakes."

"And Kisa."

He sighed. He didn't really want to hurt a little girl but what choice did he have? Yura's _other friend_ wanted it done too. "Yes."

But Yura still did not move. "What kind of name is Megan? Does she even understand Japanese?"

"Yes, even though she's British she speaks fluent Japanese. She comes to visit her cousin a lot, that's why."

Yura nodded, fully satisfied.

As they finished their walk up to the house Cipher smiled, "But Tohru doesn't know that."

Yura smiled evilly.

* * *

**A/N: So was that update fast enough for you? I had this chapter already mostly written when I posted the last chapter but I had to add some parts, like the one with Kisa and Hiro and the one with Arisa and Kyo. Next chappie might take some times though because I have like four tests and two projects due next week.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
